


You'll Never Forget About Me

by Shoutitfromthehills



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutitfromthehills/pseuds/Shoutitfromthehills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay’s hand gripped a bit harder and she nuzzled into Gavin’s chest hair with her nose. Gavin didn’t move, he’d never been this close or this intimate with Lindsay before, and he wasn’t quite sure how to react. Their relationship in the office has never been exactly a secret, but it’s definitely been two separate relationships between Michael and Lindsay and Michael and Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Forget About Me

                Gavin liked Michael’s bed. It was big, a queen sized hand-me-down from Geoff. Gavin’s room in the Ramsey’s household was too tiny for it, and so it had been passed to Michael. He often laid on Michael’s bed from end to opposite end, spreading his arms and legs out to their extent until Lindsay’s hand came out from the other side of Michael and slapped his rib, grunting that she was about to fall out of the bed. On that particular day, he woke up a bit confused. There was a head resting on his chest that he didn’t recognize, breasts pushing into his side, and small quiet breathing that was vastly different from Michael’s snores. Opening his eyes slowly, Gavin saw Lindsay’s hair spread out beneath his chin, her hand fisted in his chest hair. He wasn’t quite sure how to react; they had a set sleeping pattern when all three of them slept over: Lindsay on the outside left, Michael in the middle, and Gavin on the opposite side. He supposed Michael must have got up already, and judging by the muffled swears coming from the other room, was either in the process of making breakfast or already playing video games.

                Lindsay’s hand gripped a bit harder and she nuzzled into Gavin’s chest hair with her nose. Gavin didn’t move, he’d never been this close or this intimate with Lindsay before, and he wasn’t quite sure how to react. Their relationship in the office has never been exactly a secret, but it’s definitely been two separate relationships between Michael and Lindsay and Michael and Gavin. But now…

                Lindsay snuffled and opened her eyes, still full of sleep as she took in her surroundings. Gavin didn’t dare to move his hand from her back where it was resting as he took in her reaction to their close quarters. She looked up at him, her eyes crinkling as she smiled and pushed herself off of him.

                “God, I’m going to shave you in your sleep, you big carpet.” She rolled over and sat up, pulling her tank up and readjusting herself.

                “I can’t help it, we have to grow fur coats in England!” Lindsay smiled at that and leaned back over into Gavin’s space, stroking his chest hair all the way down to his abdomen. The edge of her mouth quirked and she leaned in, kissing him deeply but closemouthed.

                “Ok Sasquatch, let’s go save Mikey Wikey from himself before he sets the kitchen on fire again.”

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah first rt fic i know its small im working on a big mavinay? juggeyfree? fic that will come out in the future but in the meantime im gonna be posting little snippets like this


End file.
